1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to encoding and decoding a video.
2. Description of the Related Art
As hardware for reproducing and storing high resolution or high quality video content is being developed and supplied, a need for a video codec for effectively encoding or decoding the high resolution or high quality video content is increasing. In a related art video codec, a video is encoded according to a limited encoding method based on a macroblock having a predetermined size. In addition, in a related art video codec, video data is encoded and decoded by scanning macroblocks according to a raster method.